O loirinho no Limbo
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: O que aconteceria, se Brennan viajasse para o Brasil, enquanto Booth ainda estava com Hannah?   Cansada de sua vida só ter baixos, ela decide dar uma arejada durante três meses. Já que a idéia dos "três dias para o cérebro se ajustar" não funciona...?
1. Enter

O que aconteceria se tudo fosse diferente? Se cansada, Brennan decidisse acabar com a parceria com Booth já que ele decidiu "seguir em frente" com Hannah. Se ela por fim, quisesse que as coisas nunca tivessem acontecido?  
>Afinal, não gostava nem um pouco daquele vazio.<br>Um vazio que nunca existiria se ele não tivesse entrado em sua vida. Um vazio que ela queria que fosse preenchido. Urgentemente.  
>Em "o loirinho no limbo", Parker será o pequeno cupido dessa relação, porque ele sabe que a única mulher, a certa para o seu pai, é Bones.<br>Fic durante a sexta temporada. Após o episódio 6 x 17 já que foi o último lançado... (Por enquanto). E como eu não quero mudar muita coisa, só a aproximação do Parker e da Brennan... Lá vai.  
>Ah, e... Eu matei a mãe do Parker. Rebecca. ^^'<p>

**- O LOIRINHO NO LIMBO -**

°

_ELA ESTÁ DE VOLTA..._

-Você enlouqueceu Ângela?

-Não. Por que você sempre me pergunta isso?

-Já reparou que você tem uma incrível capacidade de persistir em uma teoria, nesse caso, em um encontro? – A outra assentiu. –**Eu** não vou convidá-lo.

-Tá bem, e se **ele** te convidar? – Brennan a olhou descrente de novo. Aquilo era um péssimo sinal. – Querida, logo você que é tão inteligente, às vezes é muito burra!

-Não estou familiarizada com esse termo Angie.

_E ÂNGELA CONTINUA INSISTENTE..._

-Você ainda vai se enfurecer por não ter dito nada a ele.

-Olha Ângela, há uma atração sim entre nós... – Ela admitiu. -...

_MAS UMA SURPRESA..._

-Bom dia Bones.

-Bom dia Parker. - Ela olhou para Ângela - Mas eu não vou-. – _Espera_. Brennan voltou surpresa para o garoto. –Parker?

Ele sorriu com a expressão dela, que também agora sorria ao vê-lo. Ângela os olhou curiosa, mas não deixando de ter a mesma expressão dos dois a sua frente.

-O que faz aqui?

-Papai se atrasou. Perguntei se podia vir e participar do grupo infantil... Posso? – Ângela a fitou.

-Claro! – Brennan não demorou em responder. –Se o Booth chegar me avise. Vou levar o Parker ao Limbo onde estão as outras crianças.

_... É UMA APROXIMAÇÃO._

-Obrigado Bones. – Ele agradeceu abraçando-a.

-Hum... – Ângela murmurou com um olhar que a amiga não identificou. Parecia... Contentamento e...? –Ok.

-Vem. Vou levá-lo até lá. – Ela olhou para ele que sorriu e parou ao sentir a pequena mão dentro da sua e esperando que ela o conduzisse.

_E UM REENCONTRO..._

-Ouviu isso? –Brennan franziu o cenho e as duas direcionaram seus olhares para a porta.

-Parece... – A artista começou e sorriu ao ver Booth abrir a porta e sua amiga, por reflexo se levantar. Os olhares se encontrando, a pequena figura que apareceu ao lado do pai e que ela conheceu no aeroporto também ficou preso no momento, e ela e o garoto trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Como se gostasse da simples sensação de observar o casal.

-Bones!

Ela olhou para Parker que se aproximou e se abaixou para abraçá-lo fortemente. Seus olhos não desviando um do outro enquanto o garoto passava a mão pelo pescoço dela para apertá-la contra si.

-Booth.

_... TRÁS DE VOLTA MOMENTOS DOLORIDOS..._

_"Eu estou indo para o Brasil, vou ficar uns dois meses, mas quando eu voltar, não haverá mais uma parceria. Você vai poder seguir com sua vida com a Hannah, e eu vou à busca da minha. Da minha felicidade."_

_"Pensei que gostasse de mim Bones"..._

_"Talvez por isso eu precise ir Booth"._

_

A FIC já tá pronta. E como podem perceber, eu sou nova no , e essa é minha primeira FIC de Bones. Espero que gostem, por que eu particularmente adorei escrever. ^^ comentem. bejios. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Título:** O loirinho no Limbo.

**Legenda:** -Normal: Fala._ Itálico_: lembrança ou pensamento.** Negrito:** Dar ênfase. Ex: Não. **Eu** não vou convidá-lo.

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^

**Classificação:** Livre K/K+

**Capítulos**: 1/9

**Completa: **Não

**Sinopse:** "Cansado de vê-los apenas como amigos, Parker decide mudar o rumo da história de Brennan e seu pai, e com a ajuda de Ângela, ele quer mais que tudo que sejam mais que parceiros".

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo I: Memórias e Interação. <span>**

_ Ele conhecia sua própria definição de insanidade. Seus defeitos, seus pontos, positivos e negativos. Sim, Seeley Booth se conhecia. De um modo geral, e infelizmente solitário... Romanticamente falando. _  
><em>Isso o lembrou algo... Talvez alguém. <em>  
><em>Mas sua atenção foi desviada para o pequeno garoto diante de seus olhos. <em>  
><em>Seu pequeno milagre. <em>  
><em>Seu filho. <em>  
><em>E seu sorriso aumentou gradativamente ao vê-lo rir e erguer a pequena mão, que colocou sob a palma da sua. <em>  
><em>Parker. <em>

_ -Oi Parker..._

°°°°BB°°°°

-Agente Booth?

-Sim?

-Tem uma ligação de seu filho. Ele chega daqui a duas horas...

-Certo... Mande o Haley buscá-lo sim? Obrigado Jim.

°°°BB°°°°

_ Ele nunca admitiria para o seu pai, mas adorava aquele lugar. _  
><em>As pessoas indo de um lado para o outro, imersas em suas conversas particulares, descobertas. Às vezes em silêncio, ou conversando animadas, mas educadamente. O jeito como pareciam médicos e se pudesse brincar com aquela caracterização até jogadores, pois sempre trajavam os mesmos tipos de roupas. <em>  
><em>Exceto pelos novatos como seu pai lhe disse uma vez, estes usavam roupas parecidas como as das crianças. Brancas. E seu sorriso surgiu sem que ele nem mesmo se preocupasse em ser educado ao vê-la caminhando em sua direção. A prancheta já em mãos analisando alguma coisa relativa ao trabalho. Uma amiga ao seu lado que ele identificou ser Ângela, pois arrancava risadas dela sempre que podia às vezes olhares incrédulos quando se desviava do papel em suas mãos. <em>  
><em> Mas o cenho do garoto se franzia a cada pessoa que passava por ela para cumprimentá-la. Às vezes de uma forma exagerada, que ele registrou ser pelo que seu pai uma vez lhe dissera por ela ser praticamente "a chefa" ou como ele se referiu as palavras de Angie, por eles dois serem "o centro". <em>  
><em>Elas pararam e se encararam. E Parker sorriu com o olhar de Ângela e suas mãos erguida em sinal de rendição. O olhar de Brennan em pura descrença. Ele sorriu de novo ao ver a antropóloga retomar sua caminhada para sua sala, com a amiga ainda em seu encalço, lhe dizendo o que não gostaria de ouvir provavelmente. <em>

_ -Você enlouqueceu Ângela? - Brennan a fitou. Sua expressão demonstravam incredulidade, mas a da melhor amiga, frustração, e ela que a conhecia a mais tempo se olhasse melhor, até divertimento. _

_ -Não. Por que você sempre me pergunta isso? _

_ -Já reparou que você tem uma incrível capacidade de persistir em uma teoria, nesse caso, em um encontro? – A outra assentiu. –Eu não vou convidá-lo. _

_ -Tá bem, e se ele te convidar? – Brennan a olhou descrente de novo. Aquilo era um péssimo sinal. – Querida, logo você que é tão inteligente, às vezes é muito burra! _

_ -Não estou familiarizada com esse termo Angie. _

_ -Bom dia Dra. Brennan. – Ela acenou para um homem que passara cumprimentando-a. –Srta. Montenegro. _

_ -Bom dia. _

_ -Oi. – Ângela também o cumprimentou educadamente. Voltando sua atenção para a amiga. –Isso quer dizer que às vezes você não percebe o que está bem na sua frente. _

_ -Eu vejo o que está a minha frente. Minha visão é perfeitamente- _

_ -Não é ver. É perceber! – Ela a mirou frustrada. –Bom dia também Larry. – O homem a fitou surpreso. Nem havia as cumprimentado ainda. _

_ -Bom... Dia Dra. Brennan. _

_ -Bom dia. – Ela se virou para a amiga. –Eu não vou dizer isso pra ele só porque você quer que aconteça algo entre nós dois. Além do mais... – Ela aceitou uma pasta de um entregador que lhe trouxe para assinar e o fez. –Obrigada. Eu respeito a nossa parceria. _

_Parker acompanhava atento, ao desfecho da conversa das mulheres. E quase se esquecendo de cumprimentar a parceira de seu pai que se aproximava. _

_ -Você ainda vai se enfurecer por não ter dito nada a ele. _

_ -Olha Ângela, há uma atração sim entre nós... – Ela admitiu. _

_ -Bom dia Bones. _

_ -Bom dia Parker. Mas eu não vou-. – Ela olhou surpresa para o garoto. –Parker?_

_Ele sorriu com a expressão dela, que também agora sorria ao vê-lo. Ângela os olhou curiosa, mas não deixando de ter a mesma expressão dos dois a sua frente. _

_ -O que faz aqui? _

_ -Papai se atrasou. Perguntei se podia vir e participar do grupo infantil... Posso? – Ângela a fitou. _

_ -Claro! – Brennan não demorou em responder. –Se o Booth chegar me avise. Vou levar o Parker ao Limbo onde estão as outras crianças. _

_ -Obrigado Bones. – Ele agradeceu abraçando-a. _

_ -Hum... – Ângela murmurou com um olhar que a amiga não identificou. Parecia... Contentamento e? –Ok. _

_ -Vem. Vou levá-lo até lá. – Ela olhou para ele que sorriu e parou ao sentir a pequena mão dentro da sua e esperando que ela o conduzisse._

°°°°BB°°°°

Seu olhar se fixou nas nuvens. Estaria de volta a Washington em menos de vinte minutos.  
>E raramente dormia quando sabia que voltaria para lá. Pelo simples fato de se lembrar de sua parceria com um certo agente especial do FBI que acabou há quase dois anos.<p>

°°°°BB°°°°

_Parker nunca precisou de tapinhas nas costas, ou palavras reconfortantes. No momento, de alguma forma, era a última coisa que ele precisava ouvir. Que ele **queria** ouvir. _  
><em>Pessoas que diziam que <strong>o<strong> entendiam. Elas **não** o entendiam. Não poderiam, já que não passavam pela mesma situação que ele. Sua mãe fora assassinada. E aquilo doía. Muito. _  
><em> Seus olhos pararam na foto dela, seu sorriso, seu olhar. As palavras, brigas e brincadeiras. Tudo. Sim, tudo. Ele fechou os olhos. Focava em sua mente a presença dela. O rosto dela, os olhares que lhe dava, sobre algo que não devia fazer por ser perigoso, ou por ser idiota. O sorriso amarelo que ele lhe devolvia pedindo desculpas silenciosas e a risada que ela dava dizendo que as aceitava. <em>  
><em> Com um suspiro, ele disse ao pai que ia até lá fora alguns minutos, e ele apenas assentiu. Sem esperar por alguma recomendação, o garoto o fez, levantou-se e saiu com as mãos nos bolsos. <em>  
><em>Sua cabeça não raciocinava, e talvez ele soubesse o que isso significava. Seus olhos pararam na TV, onde há alguns minutos ele ouvira um burbúrio que a lista de mortos saíra. E que alguns também comentavam que <strong>ele<strong> era o alvo. Mas se ele era o alvo, porque **ela** estava morta? E o seu padrasto, e seu pai estavam ali, chorando a perda de Rebecca? Não ele? _  
><em>O garoto localizou um banco, e se aproximou sentando-se. Não se lembrava de sentir isso. Essa sensação vazia... Essa...<br>_

_ -Parker? _

_Ele ergueu os olhos para fitá-la. Os dela não lhe demonstravam pena, como todos os outros. Os dela tinha algo mais. Algo que ele procurava. _  
><em>Tinha... Compreensão. Brennan se sentou ao seu lado, esperando que ele lhe pedisse que saísse dali, que gritasse com ela ou apenas abaixasse sua cabeça e voltasse aos seus devaneios. Ignorando-a, mas nada disso veio. O garoto a abraçou. <em>

_ -Bones... _

_Ela sentiu algo naquele abraço que não gostou. Ela sentiu culpa. Medo E o pior: Ela sentiu impotência. A impotência que Booth demonstrara ao saber da notícia, e que quase desabara pensando que era Parker quem havia se ferido. Por causa dele. _

_E Não gostava de vê-lo assim. Frágil, vulnerável. Abraçou-o também, e seus olhos se ergueram para Booth, que viera atrás do filho verificar se este estava bem. _

_ -Hey... Parker..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Título:** O loirinho no Limbo.

**Legenda:** -Normal: Fala._ Itálico_: lembrança ou pensamento.** Negrito:** Dar ênfase. Ex: Não. **Eu** não vou convidá-lo.

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^

**Classificação:** Livre K/K+

**Capítulos**: 2/9

**Completa: **Não

**Sinopse:** "Cansado de vê-los apenas como amigos, Parker decide mudar o rumo da história de Brennan e seu pai, e com a ajuda de Ângela, ele quer mais que tudo que sejam mais que parceiros".

**Capítulo II: Afetivo. E simplesmente prático. **

...

_ -Desculpe... – O garoto se afastou tentando limpar as lágrimas, falhando inutilmente. _

_ -Não se desculpe por algo que você sente. – Ela o mirou com um sorriso gentil, e quase sentiu suas próprias lágrimas ao vê-lo retribuir um seu. Mesmo que pequeno e breve, era sincero.  
><em>

_Quem não agradou nem um pouco, com a aproximação foi Hannah, que olhava a cena de longe. Uma certa irritação. Ela não precisava dizer a si mesma que aquele local era inadequado. Ela simplesmente só conseguia pensar, que tanto Parker quanto Seeley Booth, se abriam único e exclusivamente com a Dra. Temperance Brennan. Ou como eles a chamavam, a __**Bones**__. _

°°°°BB°°°°

_Ele se conhecia. Mesmo às vezes não entendendo o significado geral, ele tinha um conceito. A perspectiva. E mesmo sabendo que tudo era diferente do que gostaria, ele aceitava a idéia. A idéia de que tudo era diferente. Que as coisas __**estavam**__ diferentes._

"_Eu estou indo para o Brasil, vou ficar uns dois meses, mas quando eu voltar, não haverá mais uma parceria. Você vai poder seguir com sua vida com a Hannah, e eu vou à busca da __**minha**__. Da minha felicidade." _

"_Pensei que gostasse de mim Bones"... _

"_Talvez por isso eu precise ir Booth"._

_Ok. Ele admitia. Estava frustrado. Fato. Só que não acreditava como uma mulher podia ser tão possessiva a ponto de se afastar depois de quatro anos de convivência. _

_E ele também sentia falta. _

_Mas nunca. Em nenhuma circunstancia, admitiria isso. Muito menos pra ela. Por que ela não sentia o mesmo. _

_ -Hei. Estou falando com você.- Ele olhou para sua atual namorada. Que o encarava com um ar irritado.  
><em>

_ -Desculpe. Eu estava distraído. – Ele se ergueu de sua posição no sofá para mirá-la. _

_ -É... Você anda muito distraído ultimamente. – Hannah falou em tom sarcástico. Ele ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la, mas não disse nada. Não precisou. Levantou-se do sofá que ocupava e a seguiu para a porta. Prontos para a festa_.

°°°°BB°°°°

Sim. E ele também. Era adulto o suficiente para admitir que ainda sentia falta dela. Que **ainda** sente. Que se lembra, que a quer de volta, que deseja que tudo, enfim, **tudo** tivesse sido diferente.

Ainda que quisesse, sabia que as coisas não podiam ser diferentes. Eles se machucaram muito no processo. Muita coisa mudou, **eles** mudaram. **Ela** mudou.

E sorriu estupidamente.

Era um fato. Ela era mais sociável, mais sorridente. Só que também como Ângela uma vez lhe dissera, ela estava mais vulnerável. E Talvez, isso não fosse bom. Porque ela, ainda assim se afastou, mas dessa vez pra sempre. Dele.

°°°°BB°°°°

Estava cansada. Não se lembrava da última vez que havia feito uma viagem tão longa. Bem, pelo menos tinha a vantagem de que finalmente voltaria pra casa.

Casa.

Duvidou que pudesse realmente usar essa palavra e um sorriso imperceptível lhe escapou. Finalmente agora estaria feliz, já que voltaria pra casa.

"_Mentira"... _

Seus olhos se abriram assustada. Odiava quando _não_ queria _pensar_. Pior. Recordava.

"_A sua felicidade é nos braços dele Brennan. Não entendo __**porque**__ você tem que ir". _

E o seu subconsciente tinha uma voz conhecida e no fundo frustrada, ela identificou. Muito familiar até.

-Ângela.

- Hei Brenn. – O sorriso da amiga a contagiou e ela a abraçou apertado. – Como foi o vôo?

-Tranquilo. – A antropóloga confessou. Uma mala de rodas e sua bolsa. O necessário. E só agora Brennan reparou nela. A artista estava linda. Usava seus típicos vestidos magníficos e uma bota de cano alto. Enquanto ela uma camiseta básica e calças e sapatos pretos. Outro sorriso. –Como está meu afilhado?

Jonh Hodgins Montenegro nasceu há pouco mais de dois meses, e quando ela foi visitá-lo, Ângela disse que ela seria madrinha. E que ia querê-la na data do batizado. **Em ponto**.

-Muito bem. – Ela confessou com um sorriso bobo. –Jack parece um babão ao lado do filho, mas eu confesso que eu também. - Ela disse sorrindo e pegando uma das bolsas da amiga. - Estou... Aliviada entende?

-É eu sei. – E sim, ela sabia. Já que os amigos passaram por uma grande preocupação com a possível cegueira do filho, e que felizmente não aconteceu. Um suspiro cansado escapou de Brennan que por alguns instantes prendeu sua atenção a uma aglomeração bem a sua frente.

-O que acha que é?

_-Me solta! _

-Brenn? – Ângela olhou em volta, não encontrando a amiga, que se enfiou em meio à multidão ao ouvir o grito que ela tanto conhecia de fprma desesperada. E que sem a artista perceber a angustiou. – Brennan? – Ângela também andou tentando furar uma passagem em meio aos curiosos, a maioria crianças.

-Você o ouviu. Solte-o. – Ela declarou ao ver a cena.

O homem de terno segurava firme o braço do garoto, que a pouco gritara para ser solto. Mas mesmo em meio a outros protestos, ninguém se atrevia a aproximar dele, que era gradativamente alto. Muito alto.

-Quem é você?

-Bones. –As palavras escaparam em um sussurro. Ele não saberia dizer se ela o ouvira. E mesmo ele a fitando surpreso, o cenho franzido dela e os olhos azuis estavam firmes no homem que apertava seu braço. Que com certeza iria latejar mais tarde. Ele fechou um dos olhos e fez uma careta. –Ah...

-Eu mandei você soltá-lo! – Brennan se aproximou e o homem olhou para o garoto e em seguida para ela, com um sorriso cínico.

-Outra vez não... – Ângela murmurou tarde.

O homem ia segurar o braço de Brennan também, mas sua amiga o segurou - e como da outra vez, ela o dominou e o colocou no chão - e dessa vez ele implorando para ser solto. Algumas crianças riram e outras aplaudiram, mas antes que ela se voltasse ao pequeno loiro, os outros seguranças apareceram apontando-lhe armas. **De novo**.


	4. Chapter 3

**Título:** O loirinho no Limbo.

**Legenda:** -Normal: Fala._ Itálico_: lembrança ou pensamento.** Negrito:** Dar ênfase. Ex: Não. **Eu** não vou convidá-lo.

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^

**Classificação:** Livre K/K+

**Capítulos**: 3/9

**Completa: **Não

**Sinopse:** "Cansado de vê-los apenas como amigos, Parker decide mudar o rumo da história de Brennan e seu pai, e com a ajuda de Ângela, ele quer mais que tudo que sejam mais que parceiros".

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo III: O pequeno protetor... <strong>

-Você devia parar de fazer isso com todo idiota que encontramos! – Uma posição que a faria rir se a situação não fosse tão frustrante e não estivesse tão cansada. A artista estava sentada ao seu lado. Os braços e as pernas cruzadas para enfatizar seu ponto. Brennan apenas sorriu fracamente e apoiou a cabeça em sua mão e o cotovelo na mesa.

-Desculpe te meter nisso.

-Tudo bem. – Ângela também sorriu surpreendendo-a. -Quem é aquele garoto Brenn? - Ela perguntou desconfiada, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

-Parker. – Ela disse olhando diretamente para o espelho e imaginando as outras vezes em que estivera ali. Com **ele**. Mas ao invés de um sorriso, outro suspiro frustrado escapou de seus lábios.

-_**O**_ Parker? – Ângela perguntou surpresa. Ela sabia sobre Parker e como eles se aproximaram ultimamente, mas ela não o reconheceu. Nem pudera, nem deram tempo pra explicar que o doido segurava o braço do garoto tão forte, que quase o quebrara. Motivo da intervenção de Brennan.

-É. – Ela confessou e finalmente com um pequeno sorriso. Um sorriso sincero ao lembrar-se de seus poucos momentos com o garoto.

°°°°BB°°°°

_ -Está doendo... _

_E ela também sentiu, ao ouvir a afirmação e ver o olhar do garoto. Como iria lhe dizer que estava indo embora e não voltaria a vê-lo. Não mais..._

_Ele levou a mão ao peito, e ela sentiu a garganta seca, o ar lhe faltar._

_ Por que tinha que ser assim? Tão... Difícil? _

_ -Vai doer... – Não era o que ela queria, mas o que ela precisava dizer. –Você não está sozinho, Parker. Nunca esteve. – Ele a fitou. Os olhos marejados. –Você tem sua família, seus amigos... Seu pai. _

_ -Posso ter você também Bones? _

_Ela o mirou surpresa. Talvez encantada. _

_ -Parker... _

_ - Sei que vai embora. – Ele disse sem fitá-la, e mesmo ela sendo péssima em ler as pessoas, percebeu o quanto ele estava triste com o fato, mas que mesmo assim, não lhe disse pra ficar... Ainda. – Eu só... _

_ -O quê? – Ela perguntou se agachando para olhá-lo, já que ele estava sentado no banco e a cabeça baixa. Fugindo do olhar dela. _

_ -Tenho medo de perder mais alguém. – Ele confessou. – A mamãe não tinha que ter morrido Bones. Era eu quem devia- _

_ -Nunca mais diga isso Parker. – Ela disse numa rispidez que desconhecia. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, ao abri-los, encontrando os castanhos dele. Que buscavam compreensão, e que no momento só encontrava medo, dor e angustia. –Tenho certeza que sua mãe faria de tudo para impedir que algo lhe acontecesse e seu pai também. _

_ -Mas e se-_

_ -Eles amam você. – Ela o cortou não abrindo espaço para que ele se culpasse por algo longe de ser sua culpa. Segurou o queixo do pequeno forçando-o a encará-la. –Você é muito importante pra nós Parker. Bem. Vivo. – Ele quase sorriu ao ouvir o 'nós'. –E... Vai doer. Acredite, eu sei. – Sua voz era doce, mas ele registrou também que __**ela**__ sabia. Que __**ela**__ sentia. –Mas lembre-se de Rebecca como ela foi pra você. A mãe, a amiga... As boas lembranças... Só essas valem a pena. _

_ -Eu não queria que fosse embora. – Ele confessou e ela sentiu um pequeno aperto em seu peito. __**Aquele**__ maldito aperto. _

_ -Eu também não. Mas é preciso. – Ele se levantou e a abraçou. Brennan retribuiu ao gesto apertando-o contra si, como se aquilo fosse protegê-lo de tudo. Do mundo. E sentiu quando sua blusa começava a se molhar. E aquela sensação em seu peito aumentar ao ouvi-lo chorar. –Eu não vou perder contato com você está bem? Sempre que pudermos, nós nos veremos. _

_Ele apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente incapacitado de formar qualquer frase ou palavra. _

°°°°BB°°°°

Pela primeira vez em todo esse tempo Parker Booth sentiu ódio. Um ódio que ele sentira apenas uma vez, quando sua mãe Rebecca lhe fora tirada por um cretino, que Bones pegara e agora estava preso, mas não vinha ao caso. Ele sentia raiva agora, era do pai.

Como ele tinha a coragem de manter Bones e Ângela, presas? E ainda por cima, por ela tê-lo ajudado com aquele idiota que quase lhe arrancara o braço. Seu cenho se franzia gradativamente a medida que seus passos alcançavam o escritório de seu pai no **FBI**. Infelizmente só agora, depois de quase duas horas, ele conseguiu permissão para fazê-lo e ele quase xingou quem quer que fosse que o cumprimentasse enquanto fazia o caminha para sala do agente. E como seu próprio pai, Parker simplesmente abriu a porta. Sem cerimônias.

-Como você pôde fazer isso?

Booth levantou-se tão rápido que quase caiu. Seus olhos agora pararam no filho, que o olhavam numa intensidade que ele desconhecia. E ele registrou mágoa. E ao invés de uma bronca, ergueu-se preocupado da cadeira.

-Do que está falando? O que houve?

-Não se faça de bobo comigo papai. – Ele o olhou sarcástico. E Booth arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso e assustado com a atitude do filho.

-Do que está falando? - Ele perguntou dando um passo na direção de Parker. O olhar do garoto fuzilando-o de tão irado.

-DA BONES! – O garoto devolveu furioso e o agente sentiu um nó em sua garganta. –Você a está mantendo presa pra provar alguma lição idiota que tenho que aprender? Ótimo. Eu já aprendi!

-Não fale assim comigo Parker, eu sou seu pai.

-Então tire ela de lá. Você nem sabe o que ela fez!

-Claro que eu sei! – Ele voltou ao mesmo tom. –Ela agrediu um segurança.

-Ela agrediu um idiota que me fez isso. – Parker puxou a manga da camiseta e Booth o olhou. A marca vermelha atraindo seu olhar e o fazendo se esquecer de chamar a atenção do filho pelo linguajar. –E você. Logo você, que é culpado _disso_, a mantém presa?

-Eu não sabia que Paul faria isso com você. Me desculpe. – Ele disse sincero e olhou para o filho. –Mas eu não posso soltar a Bones e a Ângela. Cullen é quem vai resolver isso.

-Ok. então eu vou falar com o Cullen.

-O quê? – Mas Booth nem teve tempo de protestar, pois Parker já havia saído de sua sala e estava no corredor em direção a sala do dito cujo. –Parker! Espere!

Sam Cullen conhecia o estilo explosivo de Seeley Booth. Um estilo, aliás, que ele já se acostumou. Ou pelo menos tenta. A "mania" como a antropóloga Temperance Brennan gostava de dizer "a maldita entrada. Sem cerimônias em seu escritório".

E hoje, ele teve uma leve impressão de ver Booth, irrompendo por seu escritório. Exceto que o Booth era loiro baixo e de aparentes dez anos. Mas o semblante frustrado bem familiar.

- Sr. Cullen, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

-Da... Minha ajuda? – Ele se surpreendeu ainda mais quando Booth, o próprio, agora entrou em seu escritório atrás do filho, que prontamente o ignorou e se aproximou do chefe.

-Eu queria falar com a Bones. Queria que a soltasse.

-Uau. Isso foi direto. – Ele sorriu para o amigo, –Parece familiar agente Booth? – Mas o outro não registrou a piada, apenas olhou para o filho com uma expressão assustada.

-Poderia fazer isso? Eu disse ao meu pai o que houve no aeroporto, e a Bones não fez nenhuma besteira. _Eu_ fiz. – Parker continuou.

-E... O que você fez Parker? – Cullen o olhou curioso ainda escorado em sua própria mesa.

-Não consegui acertar o segurança que me arrastava pro carro. - Cullen o encarou piscando algumas vezes. Ele dissera de um modo tão normal. Como se fosse normal não querer matar o infeliz que te trata feito cachorro de rua! -Isso.

-Booth?

-Não sabia que Paul havia feito isso com ele até me mostrar. – Ele disse olhando para o filho. –Mas Parker não me deu tempo de explicar que eu iria ajudá-lo.

-Ótimo. Leve-o até a Dra. Brennan, e solte ela, e a amiga.

-O quê? – Booth o olhou assustado. Parker riu vitorioso. –Mas eu...

-Vamos papai.


	5. Chapter 4

**Título**: O loirinho no Limbo.

**Legenda**: -Normal: Fala. _Itálico_: lembran a ou pensamento. **Negrito**: Dar ênfase. Ex: Não. **Eu** não vou convidá-lo.

**Autora**: Marina

**Categoria**: Bones

**Advertências**: ^^ N o deixe de ler ^^

**Classifição**: Livre K/K+

**Capítulos**: 4/9

**Completa**: Não

**Sinopse**: "Cansado de v -los apenas como amigos, Parker decide mudar o rumo da hist ria de Brennan e seu pai, e com a ajuda de ngela, ele quer mais que tudo que sejam mais que parceiros".

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo IV: ReEncontro. <span>**

_Ele olhou para o objeto em sua mão desejando poder se enfiar nele. Talvez para poder conseguir atravessar para o outro mundo através da linha telefônica e falar com ela pessoalmente. _

_Poder abraçá-la e dizer que está feliz por tê-la ali. _

_Que estaria ainda mais se ela e seu pai estivessem no Dinner, ou talvez apenas no Jeffersonian, ela lhe ensinando algo novo ou os dois olhando para os crânios que tem em seu escritório. _

_Ele suspirou derrotado. Não tinha coragem de ligar... _

_ -Droga... _

_"Sempre que pudermos, nós nos veremos." _

_Era natal. _

_Seu pai sabia o quanto àquela data representava para os dois, mas ele havia pedido alguns minutos para desejar um feliz natal a Bones e depois fariam seu programa. _

_Com Hannah. _

_ -Parker? _

_ -Hum? – Ele não se virou para fitar a loira, apenas balbuciou seus olhos no aparelho em suas mãos. _

_ -Você não vai entrar? _

_ -Daqui a pouco. – E se levantou caminhando um pouco em volta da casa. _

_Hannah não insistiu. _

_Sabia que não era com **ela**, que ele queria falar. _

_ -Ok. – E murmurou baixo se voltando para a casa. _

_"Tenho um presente pra você"._

_"Sério"? _

_"Quero que mantenha contato comigo. Sempre ok"? _

_O aparelho havia sido presente dela a um mês. Parker cuidava dele como se fosse uma peça valiosa ou até mesmo um bichinho de estimação. Assustou Hannah uma vez que erguera o aparelho a altura dos olhos sabendo que não pertenciam a ela ou Booth. _

_E com um grito, ela olhou para o garoto na porta da sala, que lhe tomou o objeto das mãos e lhe disse para nunca mais tocar nele. Booth lhe chamou a atenção e ele a pediu desculpas, mas ela sabia que se o fizesse de novo, receberia outra bronca do garoto. _

**_Bones_**

_Era o primeiro nome da lista, mas ele tinha no máximo cinco números. O de seu pai, o de sua mãe. Sim. Ele não resistiu em colocá-lo, e nunca quis tirá-lo. Talvez imaginando que ela pudesse ligar. E de seu melhor amigo, e também o seu próprio. Ele arqueou a cabeça de lado e suspirou pesado. _

_Ia ligar. _

_ -Parker? – Sua atenção foi desviada para a figura de seu pai, e ele desistiu tirando o telefone da orelha para encará-lo. Booth sentou-se ao seu lado depois de um longo suspiro. – O que está fazendo? _

_ -Uh... Tentando criar coragem e ligar pra Bones. – Booth perdeu a fala ao ver o filho sorrir sem graça e erguer seu aparelho. –Devia fazer o mesmo. _

_Ele arregalou os olhos surpreso ao fitar o garoto. _

_Ele disse mesmo aquilo? _

_Booth apenas riu, e Parker criou coragem e discou o número. A voz que ele desejava ouvir atendendo no outro lado da linha._

_ -Brennan_

_-Feliz Natal Bones! – Colocando em viva-voz, eles desejaram a ela um feliz natal em coro. E sorriram ao ouvir uma risada em resposta. _

_-Feliz Natal, pra vocês também. _

_O que não sabiam, é que uma figura escorada ao batente da porta, ouvira e vira a felicidade deles, pelo simples fato de falar com a antropóloga. _

**°°°°BB°°°° **

-Ninguém disse que eu tinha direito a uma ligação! – Ângela falou frustrada para quem quer que fosse a ouvisse. –Não acredito que não vou ver meu filho... – E suspirou cansada.

-Ouviu isso? –Brennan franziu o cenho e as duas direcionaram seus olhares para a porta.

-Parece... – A artista começou e sorriu ao ver Booth abrir a porta e sua amiga, por reflexo se levantar. Os olhares se encontrando, a pequena figura que apareceu ao lado do pai e que ela conheceu no aeroporto também ficou preso no momento, e ela e o garoto trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Como se gostasse da simples sensação de observar o casal.

-Bones!

Ela olhou para Parker que se aproximou e se abaixou para abraçá-lo fortemente. Seus olhos não desviando um do outro enquanto o garoto passava a mão pelo pescoço dela para apertá-la contra si.

-Booth.

-Hey Angie. – Ele sorriu. –Oi... – Ele olhou para sua antropóloga favorita.

-Oi... – E ela olhou para seu agente favorito.

**°°°°BB°°°° **

Ele gostaria de dizer a si mesmo e a Ângela que seu pai e Bones finalmente ficariam juntos. Mas um suspiro cansado escapou dos seus lábios ao ver Brennan fazer à conhecida "cara" que não iria aceitar o que quer que fosse, que o agente sugeria.

Parker bateu a mão à testa frustrado. Gesto percebido por Ângela.

-Me sinto assim também. – A artista confessou com um sorriso cansado.

-Por que eles se fazem de difíceis? – O garoto perguntou frustrado. Angie deu de ombros.

-Vai saber... – Ângela suspirou frustrada e nesse momento Brennan abriu a porta e Booth saía logo atrás.

-Será que dá pra me ouvir?

-Te ouvir? Eu não sou surda Booth. – Ela se virou para ele furiosa. –E esqueça. Já ouvi o suficiente.

-Brennan...

-Não me chame de Brennan! – Eles se encararam. Os olhares fuzilando uma ao outro. Cullen sorriu sem graça e abriu a boca, mas respirou fundo e falou.

-Será que eu posso-.

-Não! – Brennan e Booth falaram em uníssono ao se encararem.

-Isso tudo começou por culpa sua. Você mandou a _ele_ pra trabalhar comigo.

-E você mandou a _ela_, pra trabalhar comigo.

-Como se isso tivesse sido ruim. – Ângela murmurou e o casal a fitou Parker levou a mão à boca tapando o sorriso, e ao encarar os amigos a artista ergueu os braços em sinal de rendição. –Por que estamos aqui ainda?

-Porque foi feita uma proposta de reatar a parceria. – Cullen esclareceu.

-Verdade? – Foi Parker quem perguntou com um sorriso, recebendo o olhar confuso de Brennan e surpreso do pai. –Vocês vão voltar a ser parceiros, Bones?

O casal se encarou. Dessa vez, completamente surpreso e enigmático.

* * *

><p>Obrigada pelas Reviews pessoal. ^^ Continuem acompanhando, porque eu adorei escrever essa FIC.<p>

E comentando também... :D Beijo.


	6. Chapter 5

**Título**: O loirinho no Limbo.

**Legenda**: -Normal: Fala. _Itálico_: lembran a ou pensamento. **Negrito**: Dar ênfase. Ex: Não. **Eu** não vou convidá-lo.

**Autora**: Marina

**Categoria**: Bones

**Advertências**: ^^ N o deixe de ler ^^

**Classifição**: Livre K/K+

**Capítulos**: 5/9

**Completa**: Não

**Sinopse**: "Cansado de v -los apenas como amigos, Parker decide mudar o rumo da hist ria de Brennan e seu pai, e com a ajuda de ngela, ele quer mais que tudo que sejam mais que parceiros".

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo V: A idéia de Ângela. <span>**

_ -Eu não sou possessiva, é você quem é apressado, e irritante Booth. _

_ -Sabe que eu até senti falta desses seus elogios? – Ela o fitou, um olhar de deboche. –Mas será que a **Dra. Brennan** pode apressar seus squinters para que **eu** possa fazer o **meu** trabalho? _

_ -Em primeiro lugar, não foi um elogio, e pela terceira vez, não me chame de Brennan! E não, **eu** não posso apressar o **nosso** pessoal, porque estamos tentando solucionar o caso, e fazendo o nosso trabalho, agora me dá licença porque **eu** tenho que trabalhar! _

-É impressão minha ou a tensão tá no limite? – Cam falou, os braços cruzados a frente do corpo e mirando o casal na plataforma.

-Não é impressão. – Hodgins maneou a cabeça. As mãos nos bolsos. –De modo algum. - Concluiu encarando-os.

-Esses dois precisam de um quarto. – Ângela falou deixando um suspiro cansado escapar. A criança em seus braços chamou a atenção do seu marido, que estendeu os próprios braços e pegou o pequeno. –Urgente.

-O que você sugere? Trancá-los em um? – Camille a encarou e a artista deu de ombros. Um sorriso sapeca se formando em seus lábios.

-Não é má idéia. – E riu. Cam sorriu balançando a cabeça para afastar o pensamente, mas concordando claramente com a hipótese.

-Onde é que você vai Bones? – Ela girou-se o mirando satisfeita pelo retorno de seu apelido e ele a fitou furioso. –Trabalho a fazer, lembra?

-Eu não posso examinar ainda Booth. Caso não percebeu, há muita carne no corpo, **_e_** eu tenho um compromisso. – Ela desceu a plataforma, sendo acompanhada por ele. –Angie, assim que a Cam, terminar você me avisa? – Ela disse apontando a outra que subia a plataforma.

-Claro querida. – A artista sorriu. –Você vai pro Limbo?

-Sim. Tem alguém me esperando. – Brennan não escondeu o sorriso. Ângela se virou para o Agente, que bufou, mas pegou a rota de saída. Ela olhou para a amiga, e para Booth.

Cada um para um lado. Estava cansada disso.

Muito cansada.

-Acho que é hora de mudar essa visão. Urgente. – E com um olhar determinado seguiu a amiga para o Limbo, para acompanhá-la em sua aula.

°°°°**BB**°°°°

Hodgins teve certeza que ele e Cam, tinham nesse momento a mesma impressão. E também um sorriso bobo no rosto, que foi confirmado ao se entreolharem. Realmente aquilo era algo que não viam todo dia, mas que desejavam imensamente. Brennan e Parker rindo de algo que ela apontava e explicava a ele quando ele fazia suas perguntas, ele com a mão segurando à dela, e os dois sendo seguidos por outras crianças, mas completamente absortos em suas próprias análises. Em sua própria interação.

Ângela também perguntaria o que estava acontecendo, mas também sorriu ao vê-los ao longe. A idéia que tinha e o motivo que a levara ali completamente esquecidos. E não se sentiu nem um pouco culpada ou preocupada em se lembrar deles.

-É... Estranho. – Hodgins finalmente comentou atraindo os olhares de Cam e de Angie.

-É novo, Jack... Não... Estranho. – Ângela falou tentando convencê-lo a algo que ela mesma duvidava. E a artista inclinou a cabeça de lado de forma pensativa fitando a melhor amiga e o pequeno.

-Você não entendeu. – Ele disse com um sorriso atraindo novamente olhares curiosos e uma expectativa de Ângela.

-Ela se dá bem com as pessoas. Só que nunca deu uma chance a isso.

Ele sorriu voltando seu olhar para a antropóloga e o garoto. Brennan tinha a mão na cintura de Parker e ele a sua envolta ao pescoço dela. Os dois abaixados e ela explicando algo para ele. Os dois em frente a uma estátua real Neandertal. Algumas outras crianças se juntaram atrás deles ouvindo também a explicação de Brennan.

-É... – Angie concordou assim como Camille. –A Brenn e o loirinho no Limbo realmente... Sei lá, se olhar pra ela e o Parker, agente que sabe quem são não vê, mas parecem mãe e filho.

-E onde acham que tudo isso vai levar? – Cam falou e agora recebeu o olhar do casal.

-Como assim? – Ângela.

-Vocês sabem como a Brennan é. Eu sei. E se essa interação com o Parker, vai levar...

-Não vou gostar da resposta, mas vou perguntar mesmo assim. – Ângela falou levando a mão na cintura e encarando a chefa. –Aonde quer chegar?

-Brennan se apega ao Parker, algo acontece entre ela e Booth. **De novo**, e além de ser obrigada a se afastar dele, terá que se afastar do garoto. Gerando aquela sensação que nós conhecemos. E a velha Temperance, fria Brennan voltar.

-Sabia que não ia gostar do raciocínio. – Ângela admitiu com um suspiro. –Lembra quando o Parker perguntou se agente estava namorando?

-O quê?

-Não eu e você Cam, - Angie falou um pouco impaciente. –Se eu tinha namorado, e você também, porque o Booth estava sozinho.

-Lembro.

-A Brenn me disse que ele perguntou isso a ela. – Os dois sorriram e antes de perguntarem a artista continuou. –Só que ele queria que o pai tivesse uma namorada, pra ter uma piscina. – Os dois franziram mais o cenho. Ela suspirou e explicou. = Porque a namorada de um amigo, tem piscina e ele queria também pra quando for pra casa da namorada do pai, ter uma piscina.

-Ah...

-E onde entra a **sua** conclusão nisso tudo Ângela? – Cam perguntou e a artista sorriu.

-Quando a Brenn e eu estávamos presas, o Parker notou também o olhar dela e do Booth. Sabem... **Aquele** olhar, que nós conhecemos, - Eles sorriram. – E às vezes odiamos por não passar disso. – Ela concluiu mais para si que para os amigos. –Enfim. Queremos mais que isso certo?

-Angie, eu não sei se é uma boa idéia...

-Jack, já se passaram quase oito anos. Temos que fazer esses dois evoluírem. Ninguém vai dar o braço a torcer. – Ela o encarou. – E não, querido, não estou pensando em trancá-los em um cômodo e jogar a chave fora. Apesar de ser uma boa idéia.

-E o que vai fazer?

-Primeiro quero ouvir a opinião do loirinho. E depois... Bem, depois agente vê no que vai dar.

-Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse né? – Cam comentou fitando-a.

-Ouvir eu até que ouvi. Mas acho que já é hora de mudar Cam. Sabemos que é. – E sorriu vendo Brennan se aproximar com um animado Parker, que ainda segurava sua mão.

-Esse lugar é demais Angie!

-É eu sei. – E sorriu. –Você está gostando de passear pelo Limbo com a Brenn?

-Demais. Não sei por que o papai diz que eu não posso ver algumas coisas, somos todos iguais por dentro mesmo. – Ele disse olhando em volta. Ângela fitou a amiga com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Cam e Hodgins surpresos. Não tanto quanto Brennan. –A parte nojenta, digo.

-Hum, isso me lembrou uma coisa, Dra. Brennan, Wendell está limpando os ossos... – Cam comentou.

-Certo. – ela olhou no relógio. –Mas como isso vai demorar... Parker, o que você acha de conhecer alguns dos ossos de dinossauros que temos no museu?

-Eu acho incrível! – Ele sorriu assim como ela, e com um acenar, juntos, os dois fizeram o trajeto para o museu.

-Ok. – Cam comentou assim que teve certeza que os dois estavam longe o suficiente para não ouvirem. –Concordo com você, Ângela, mas tome cuidado com o que quer que vá aprontar ouviu?

-Auto e claro. – E quase riu com o olhar de Cam. –Desculpe.

* * *

><p>Dois capítulos no mesmo dia. ^^. E amanhã: <strong>Estragando os planos<strong>. Continuem comentando.


	7. Chapter 6

**Título:** O loirinho no Limbo.

**Legenda:** -Normal: Fala._ Itálico_: lembrança ou pensamento.** Negrito:** Dar ênfase. Ex: Não. **Eu** não vou convidá-lo.

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^

**Classificação:** Livre K/K+

**Capítulos**: 6/9

**Completa: **Não

**Sinopse:** "Cansado de vê-los apenas como amigos, Parker decide mudar o rumo da história de Brennan e seu pai, e com a ajuda de Ângela, ele quer mais que tudo que sejam mais que parceiros".

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: Estragando os planos. <strong>

Ele nunca se sentiu tão animado em sua vida.

Seu pai e Bones tinham reatado a parceria, e agora, o garoto até sorria estupidamente por apenas se lembrar do jantar que tiveram ontem. Ele, seu pai e ela, no Royal Dinner. Agora, ele se sentia até um pouco mais satisfeito, pelo simples fato de Ângela, lhe comentar com um olhar, que isso seria um passo para algo maior, e a artista, disse que o queria para conversarem sobre o assunto.

Isso significava que ela também os queria juntos, tanto quanto ele.

Com um enorme sorriso, e em completa expectativa, ele se dirigiu para a sala da artista. Já sabendo o que ela tinha em mente. Praticamente o mesmo que ele.

-Oi Angie.

-Oi loirinho! – Ela sorriu aproximando-se de Parker e puxando-o para se sentar em seu sofá. –Vem cá. – Ele acompanhou-a e se sentou ao lado dela, que se virou para encará-lo. - Acho que sabe o porquê eu te chamei aqui, né?

-Se for sobre a Bones e o papai, eu acho que sim.

-E é. – Ela sorriu cúmplice.

°°°°BB°°°°

Um suspiro cansado, mas ela finalmente concluiu seu trabalho. Wendell lhe sorriu sabendo exatamente, e logicamente se sentindo tão cansado quanto ela, ambos retirando as luvas.

-Não acredito que acabamos antes das oito. – Ele sorriu satisfeito e Brennan também sorriu entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

-Avise a Cam, que temos a causa da morte, vou ligar para o Booth.

-Certo. – Ele desceu da plataforma, indo à direção a sala de Camille. Brennan pegou o celular e retirou o próprio jaleco. Descendo as escadas em direção a sua própria sala. Levou o aparelho na orelha. –Oi, Booth, sou eu. Tenho a causa da morte.

_ -Onde você está?- _Ele perguntou._  
><em>

-No laboratório.

_ -Não... O local exato. _

-Entrando na minha... Sala... Oi! – Ela sorriu ao vê-los lado a lado, em posições quase idênticas. Ele com o aparelho no ouvido e abaixado na altura de Parker, que ouvia a conversa e ambos com **aquele** sorriso charmoso. –Pensei que estivesse com a Angie...

-Bones! – Parker correu envolvendo-a em um abraço pela cintura, já que era muito mais baixo que a antropóloga. Brennan desligou o aparelho e se abaixou para abraçá-lo de volta. –A Angie teve que sair... Por causa do bebê. O papai chegou agora, e vamos te levar para jantar. Só que hoje, no Sid.

Ela sorriu para Booth. Longe de recusar o pedido.

°°°°BB°°°°

Ele riu de algo que uma das outras crianças fizera, e Ângela bagunçou seus cabelos. A artista também sorriu descrente e fechou o programa facial, mostrando-os o rosto do crânio.

-Isso é muito legal... – Parker riu concordando efusivamente com a cabeça e os garotos tiraram os jalecos colocando-os sobre a mesa da artista. Já estava na hora de ir. Essa era a pior parte...

-É a aula preferida da gente... – Angie sorriu com a confissão do pequeno. –Mas e então? O que vamos fazer hoje?

-O que acha de... –Ela franziu o cenho com o olhar irritado de Parker.

-Quem é aquele? – Ele perguntou e Ângela se virou. Um homem alto, loiro, de olhos claros, passava pelo Jeffersonian, o detalhe é que com Brennan ao lado.

E com a mão na cintura dela agora...

-Eu não sei... – Tanto Ângela quanto Parker saíram da sala da artista e foram até onde a antropóloga vinha com o homem ao seu lado, que com um olhar, felizmente tirou a mão da cintura dela. Com o cenho franzido, Parker se aproximou em tempo de Brennan vê-lo, e recebê-lo com um sorriso.

-Oi... – Ela se abaixou para receber o garoto que a abraçou e olhou para o estranho irritado. –Oi Angie.

-Oi Brenn. – A artista sorriu e fez um movimento com a cabeça como se perguntasse quem era a figura atrás da amiga.

-Ah, esse é o Derek. Derek Carlson, ele é arquiteto, e está fazendo umas reformas no museu do Jeffersonian. – Ela disse e o homem estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Ângela. –E essa é minha melhor amiga, a Ângela. Derek, esse é o Parker-.

-Filho dela. – Parker se adiantou. Ângela e Brennan arregalaram os olhos encarando o garoto. A primeira completamente surpresa e fascinada, e a outra totalmente surpresa, fascinada... Encantada. –Mamãe, será que podemos ir? Eu vou me atrasar pra aula. - O detalhe, é que ele não soltara a cintura dela, e apenas desviara o olhar do homem para esperar pela resposta de Brennan.

-Ciumento também... – Ângela murmurou não segurando um sorriso.

-O quê? – O homem fitou a artista, completamente confuso.

-Nada, nada. – Ela sorriu sem graça e fitou a amiga. –Brenn?

-Ah, claro. – Brennan balançou a cabeça tentando se recuperar do choque inicial, mas sem perceber não desfez a mentira, e se virou para o homem logo atrás de si. –Agente se fala depois...

-Claro. – Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela, -gesto totalmente desaprovado por um impaciente Parker- e saiu.

-Nossa. – Foi à única coisa com sentido que Ângela conseguiu formar. A única palavra, e depois se virou para Parker e Brennan. Um olhar ainda completamente confuso, e o outro totalmente furioso.

-Quem é esse cara Bones? - Ele perguntou direto. Não dando espaço para **ela** perguntar porque ele a chamara daquela forma.

-O quê?

-Ele não é seu namorado é? Porque se ele for seu namorado eu juro que vou-

-O que aconteceu com você? - Ela perguntou confusa interrompendo-o. - Ele não... Parker?

-Quer saber? Eu vou pra casa. – Ele disse arrancando seu próprio jaleco furioso. –Tchau Angie. – E o entregou para a artista, saindo logo em seguida batendo o pé.

Brennan voltou sua atenção para Ângela, que se não tivesse percebido a total confusão da antropóloga durante todo o desfecho teria a perguntado se ela era louca.

-O que houve? Eu não entendi nada.

-Você estragou os planos Brenn.

-Que planos? Do que está falando Angie?

-Só me responde uma coisa, primeiro... Você está saindo com esse Derek?

-Bom, nós nós estávamos mais cedo no Royal, ele me chamou pra almoçar, mas eu prometi que ia com o Parker e Booth então eu só fiz companhia pra ele. – Ela começou a seguir a amiga que voltava para sua própria sala. –Quer explicar o que aconteceu? Porque eu não...

-Parker ficou com ciúmes. – Ângela falou simplesmente, e Brennan se sentou em seu sofá e ela sentou-se ao lado da amiga. –Ele gosta muito de você Brenn, e como também sabe, é você e o Booth e nada mais.

-Ele... Me... Chamou de... Mamãe.

-É... E você não o corrigiu. - Angie comentou mais que satisfeita.

-Fiquei surpresa... - Ela confessou.

-Só surpresa? – Ela incentivou e Brennan apenas a mirou com um lindo sorriso. –Ele vê você com o pai dele, e com mais ninguém Brenn.

-Eu não estou com o pai dele, Ângela. – A artista suspirou. –Olha Angie, Booth e eu não temos nada e eu... – Ela fechou os olhos, mais para apreciar o próprio pensamento antes de dizê-lo a amiga. –Eu escolhi estar sozinha, e por mais que eu queira, não posso mudar isso.

-Brenn...

Cansada, e furiosa consigo mesma, porque aquela frase fazia mais do que apenas sentido.

Era real. Tanto, que chegava a ser cruel. E doía...

Brennan escorou no ombro de Ângela, que apenas suspirou, mas não contra-argumentou ao ver o estado da amiga. Queria gritar com ela e com Booth ao mesmo tempo. Dizer o quanto estavam apenas sendo muito, mas muito idiotas porque sempre nada mudava. Por que tinham medo, já que ela no fundo, sabia que queriam. Que sentiam...

Sempre foi assim...

* * *

><p>Obrigada pelas Reviews pessoal.<p>

Que bom que estão gostando da FIC. Continuem escrevendo... :D Façam essa autora felizzz...


	8. Chapter 7

**Título:** O loirinho no Limbo.

**Legenda:** -Normal: Fala._ Itálico_: lembrança ou pensamento.** Negrito:** Dar ênfase. Ex: Não. **Eu** não vou convidá-lo.

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^

**Classificação:** Livre K/K+

**Capítulos**: 7/9

**Completa: **Não

**Sinopse:** "Cansado de vê-los apenas como amigos, Parker decide mudar o rumo da história de Brennan e seu pai, e com a ajuda de Ângela, ele quer mais que tudo que sejam mais que parceiros".

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: Você está errada Bones. <strong>

Ele odiou ouvir aquilo.

Odiou o fato de parecer tão sincero e errado ao mesmo tempo.

Ela estava errada.

** Errada**. E ele queria entrar na sala de Ângela e dizer isso a ela, mas limitou-se apenas a se virar novamente para a saída. Por que simplesmente não ir até a sala da artista e dizer a Bones que ela não tinha idéia do que estava bem na frente dela porque nem ela e nem seu pai queriam...?

Droga...!

"_Por que você não pode namorar o meu pai"? _

"_É porque nós trabalhamos juntos"..._

"_É um motivo idiota". _

Ele entendia um pouco talvez. Talvez...

Porque tinham medo.

Ou apenas pelo simples fato de serem adultos, e ele ter a explicação cientifica até pra ela: Que é porque os adultos só complicam as coisas.

Mas ele não entrou. Ele apenas virou-se e voltou a andar para a saída. Encontrando seu pai rapidamente, já que o agente o esperava.

Parker entrou no carro em silencio, e Booth o olhou curioso, mas não perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

-Por que a Bones não veio?

-Ela está ocupada. – Ele disse. De repente os jardins do Jeffersonian se tornando muito interessantes. –Pode me levar pra casa? Eu tenho um trabalho importante pra terminar.

-Tudo bem. – Booth falou olhando-o pelo espelho do retrovisor e ligou para a parceira. –Oi. Desculpe, não vamos poder ir almoçar, mas vejo você depois... Ok. Tchau.

...

"_Eu escolhi estar sozinha, e por mais que eu queira, não posso mudar isso". _

Ele ouviu a conversa de seu pai com ela em silêncio.

As palavras ditas por ela, para a melhor amiga ecoando constantemente em sua cabeça.

"_Eu escolhi estar sozinha, e por mais que eu queira, não posso mudar isso". _

Repetidas vezes.

°°°°BB°°°°

Geralmente o trabalho a acalmava...

Geralmente ela esquecia os problemas ali...

Geralmente a vida acontecia lá fora e ela nem mesmo fazia idéia de quanto tempo estava ali.

Mas no momento... _Geral_ da palavra... Ela não conseguia parar de olhar para o relógio e simplesmente suspirar cansada. Frustrada... E desistindo de identificar outra vítima, Brennan tirou as luvas de látex jogando-as imediatamente no lixo, e alcançou a porta de sua sala saindo em seguida. E sorriu quase que imediatamente ao ver Hodgins se aproximando com um copo de café nas mãos.

-Imaginei que estaria aqui também... – Ele disse entregando-lhe o copo.

-Acho que vou pra casa... – Ela confessou, mas aceitou-o e bebeu um pouco. –Estou cansada.

-Eu bem que queria ir também. – Ele disse olhando o relógio, - mas acho que não saio daqui antes das oito da manhã. - Ela também sorriu e agradeceu. Com um aceno tirou o jaleco e começou a se dirigir para a saída. –Ah, Dra. B? – Brennan se virou para encará-lo. – Um amigo seu a espera... – Ele apontou para a direção da plataforma e ela franziu um pouco o cenho ao fitá-lo. –Aviso que já foi?

-Não... Mande-o pra minha sala. – Ela disse se virando. – Vou levar os ossos que estava examinando de volta ao Limbo. Volto já.

-Tá bem.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-Aqui é bem interessante... – Ele confessou olhando em volta. Brennan apenas se dirigiu até a mesa e colocou os ossos que catalogou em cima delas: _Mario Pattrick 18 anos_. – Dá pra fazer muita coisa...

E se virou assustada ao sentir braços envolverem sua cintura e empurrarem-na contra a mesa.

-O que está fazendo Derek? – Ela se soltou fitando-o descrente. –Não te dei essa intimidade.

-O que há de errado Brennan? Primeiro o seu filho te afasta de mim, e agora você me trás até aqui e simplesmente-.

-Não. **Eu** não te trouxe até aqui. – Ela respondeu irritada. –Esse é **meu** local de trabalho, foi você que veio atrás de mim, eu pedi para me esperar na minha sala e até agora não disse o que quer...

-Eu quero você. – Ele sorriu se aproximando, e em outra ocasião, ela até aprovaria aquele sorriso e aceitaria uma aproximação, mas um certo pequeno loiro enciumado e seu pai, agente do FBI, não saiam da sua cabeça.

-Hei. – Ela ergueu as mãos impedindo-o de tocá-la, – Eu Acho melhor você ir embora. E eu também preciso descansar. – Brennan se virou para dirigir-se para sair dali, mas apenas sentiu algo forte em sua cabeça, e depois não sentiu mais nada.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

Primeiro ele franziu um pouco o cenho ao olhar para a sala dela e não avistá-la. Olhou para todos os lados do cômodo apenas para ter certeza e soltou um baixo suspiro. Pensou por um instante que ela devia estar em casa, mas balançou um pouco a cabeça. De acordo com seu pai e todos que a conheciam inclusive ele, era meio que difícil... Pelo menos ele desejou assim. Já que talvez ela podia estar até irritada com ele ou algo do tipo...

...Depois se voltou para um guarda, que estava até um pouco distraído olhando o jornal.

-Oi...

-Oi! - O homem dirigiu ao garoto um sorriso gentil. -Você está perdido?

-Não. - Ele sorriu um pouco sem graça. - Mas estou procurando uma pessoa.

-Quem? - O homem se levantou.

-A Bon-... - Ele balançou a cabeça - Ah... A Dra. Temperance Brennan.

-Oh, a Dra. Brennan. Ela está no Limbo. - Parker sorriu satisfeito e o homem fez menção de acompanhá-lo.

-Pode deixar que, eu conheço o caminho. - Ele sorriu novamente gentil, e se sentou em sua posição anterior. Um pouco mais satisfeito, Parker caminhou em direção ao local. Abriu a porta colocando a cabeça pra dentro desta, mas não a avistando. Não iria incomodá-la enquanto ela devia estar analisando alguns ossos. Até porque, ela deveria estar tão concentrada, que só notaria a presença dele quando estivesse bem próximo, ou a chamasse. Com um sorriso pelo simples pensamento, o garoto subiu alguns degraus e caminhou para a sala, avistando já as várias gavetas e sombras, mas franziu um pouco o cenho ao ver lá longe, uma mão no chão... E percebendo ao se aproximar um corpo. O corpo dela. –Bones!

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-Jack, onde ela está? - Ângela perguntou ao se aproximar, com Booth ao seu lado. Ela olhou rapidamente em volta. Vários agentes agora cercavam o local.

-Lá dentro. - Ele respondeu olhando na direção que dois agentes estavam diante da porta de entrada do Limbo. -E nós não podemos passar daqui, - E se virou para Booth. – A Dra. Brennan não está sozinha...

-Quem está com ela Hodgins?

-O arquiteto Derek Carlson, e... E o Parker.

-O quê?

**°°°°BB°°°°**

Ele correu assustado, ela estava caída no chão próxima a mesa de análises.

Ele olhou em volta, mas não viu ninguém. _Nada_. Por que ela estava ali? O que aconteceu?

Ele se aproximou e tocou o rosto dela com as mãos. Sentiu um alívio assim que ela se mexeu um pouco, mas depois franziu o cenho.

_"Eu escolhi estar sozinha, e por mais que eu queira, não posso mudar isso". _

As palavras de ontem ecoaram em sua mente. De novo.

E hoje, ele estava disposto a provar que ela estava errada. Que ela está.

-Bones... – Ele a chamou novamente, só que mais baixo. Brennan apenas ergueu a mão e segurou o braço dele. O efeito da droga que lhe fora aplicada mal a permitia se mover. –Você está errada Bones.

-O que...? – Ela falou em um sussurro. Parker se abaixou e escorou a cabeça no ombro dela.

-Você não está sozinha... Não mais...- Ele sentiu os próprios olhos marejarem, mas se manteve firme.

_"Eu escolhi estar sozinha, e por mais que eu queira, não posso mudar isso"._

-Parker...

-Eu estou aqui com você, e eu sei que o papai também vai estar logo, logo.

Ele a abraçou e Brennan retribuiu ao gesto fracamente.

Sentindo em seguida uma pequena lágrima em seu próprio rosto, e ouvindo passos.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-O bebê...

-Está com uma babá Jack. – Ângela falou erguendo a cabeça pra olhar na direção de Booth e o chefe dele, Sam Cullen. Sentindo-se extremamente cansada, como em uma sensação de Dejá vu, em que sua amiga e Hodgins foram enterrados vivos, e apenas com esse pensamento, ela tremeu.

-Angie...

-O que agente faz? O quê, Jack? - E perguntou com a voz trêmula.

Ele a abraçou de lado, e ela olhou para a direção do amigo e os outros, que se preparavam para invadir o escritório e salvar Brennan.

Ela apertou a mão dele com força, e seu coração falhou uma batida, ao ouvir um "_largue a arma!_" seguido de quatro disparos.

* * *

><p>Noossa. Vocês têm idéia do quanto me deixaram feliz com tantas Reviews?<p>

Muito mesmo. ^^

**Fraan Marques** (Uma pequena versão do Booth. ^^. Q bom q vc gostou)

**Camila** (Adorei essa! Todo mundo Feliz XD.)

**Adriana** (Que bom que você gostou. Obrigada ^^)

**miillaa** (Acho que nem preciso dizer que sou nova no Fanfiction. Tô apanhando do site XD. Mas concertei isso... Q bom q vc tá gostando tbm. Continua comentando ^^)

**Lab Girl** (Pulei na cadeira quando vi seu nome! Tô felizzz... ^^. Q bom q vc tá gostando. Pq essa FIC é meio q culpa sua XD, mas e aí? Vc leu aquela outra q t mandei? Foi meio q uma junção de inspirações... Adorei. Ah, e se vc tbm tiver alguma FIC nova me avisa... ^^)


	9. Chapter 8

**Título:** O loirinho no Limbo.

**Legenda:** -Normal: Fala._ Itálico_: lembrança ou pensamento.** Negrito:** Dar ênfase. Ex: Não. **Eu** não vou convidá-lo.

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^

**Classificação:** Livre K/K+

**Capítulos**: 8/9

**Completa: **Não

**Sinopse:** "Cansado de vê-los apenas como amigos, Parker decide mudar o rumo da história de Brennan e seu pai, e com a ajuda de Ângela, ele quer mais que tudo que sejam mais que parceiros".

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII: Estupidamente... Adultos! <strong>

_Bip. _

Ela respirou pesadamente. Tentando afastar o som, que soou forte no às vezes o barulho de seu despertador, especialmente quando seu sono era tão tranquilo, como agora, tão forte e desejoso.

_Bip. _

Engraçado...

Não lembrava de seu despertador fazer "_bip_", muito menos o intervalo de "_bip's_" ser de cinco em cinco segundos. A contra gosto, Brennan abriu os olhos devagar, e virou a cabeça um pouco, sentindo um pequeno latejar. Sorriu com a cena diante dos seus olhos. Ela nunca gostou tanto de estar no hospital...

Desejou até ter uma câmera pra registrá-la, mas ao mexer um pouco sua mão, sentiu outra mais forte sobre ela, segurando-a. Amparando-a.

Abaixou os olhos para sua mão e depois os ergueu para ele.

Booth segurava sua mão com a própria direita, enquanto a outra amparava Parker, escorado nele.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, forçando-os. Lembrando-se.

Derek regressou e se enfureceu por ver Parker ali, e tentou atacá-lo, nesse momento invadiram o Limbo, e ela o viu virar o corpo e levantar uma arma contra o garoto ao seu lado, conseguiu se virar e girar Parker, então sentiu uma dor forte em seu braço direito, e ouviu depois uma sequência de tiros...

Então a voz de Parker e Booth, depois a de Ângela... Pareciam apreensivos...

E mais nada.

-Oi...

-Oi... - Ela o cumprimentou de volta com um sorriso. Inconscientemente ele apenas apertou a mão dela. Aliviado, no fundo ainda assustado. –Como se sente?

-Bem. - Ela sorriu. –Ele está bem?

-Sim... - Booth respondeu abaixando a cabeça pra olhar o filho. –Estava um pouco ansioso, porque queria ficar acordado...

-Há quanto tempo...

-32 horas... - Ele a cortou sem tirar os olhos dos dela.

Felizmente, Derek Carlson estava preso, que por acaso esse não é seu nome. Ele se chama Duaine, Carlson, e assassinou o irmão Derek, mas acabou se "encantando por uma certa antropóloga forense, e como tem currículo de Psicopata, conquistar a Dra. Temperance Brennan, era mais que sua prioridade, mas felizmente tudo acabara bem...

**°°°°BB°°°°**

_1 semana depois..._

-Dra. B! - O sorriso de Hodgins a fez sorrir também, mas ele estacou ao ver o ainda enfaixado ante-braço dela, Brennan o olhou descrente e se aproximou abraçando-o. –Como você está? - Ele perguntou ao se afastarem.

-Melhor... - E sorriu caminhando ao lado do amigo para a sala dela. –Fui... Liberada há poucos minutos...

-Não é o que eu soube! - A voz de Ângela atraiu a atenção dos dois, que se virou para fitá-la. Logo atrás deles, a artista segurava uma pasta em um braço e o celular em outro. O cenho gradativamente franzido enquanto um pé batia a frente do outro.

-An... - Brennan começou, mas claramente não tinha uma desculpa.

-Onde você está com a cabeça? Sair do hospital assim Brennan? - E Ângela também não deu tempo para ela pensar em uma. Abandonou a pasta e o celular na mesa e voltou-se de frente para a amiga, parando ao lado do marido. - Você só teria alta amanhã.

-Eu sei. É só que...

-Temperance Brennan! Sabia que você dá mais trabalho que o Parker, ou até o meu filho? – Ela quase riu da expressão de Ângela. –E olha que um tem dez anos e o outro nem dez meses...! – E se aproximou dando-lhe um apertado abraço, tomando cuidado com o machucado, claro. -Você é louca...

-Eu estou confusa... – Ângela se afastou para encará-la. –O que tudo isso significa?

-Significa que estou feliz que esteja bem, mas zangada porque saiu do hospital antes de receber alta. – E ergueu a mão já que ela ia contra-argumentar.

-Eu-.

–E não venha com esse papo que "você se deu alta". – E segurou a mão da amiga. O tom de voz agora suave e divertido. –Vem, tem um loirinho na minha sala que não consegue se concentrar em nada direito há mais de uma semana. E ele vai adorar te ver.

Hodgins riu ao ver as duas se dirigirem animadas para a sala de sua esposa.

E balançou a cabeça pegando seu cartão e subindo para a plataforma forense.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

Eles nunca comeram todos reunidos daquela forma na casa de Brennan.

Bem, pelo menos não na visão de aspecto "família". Já que Ângela e Hodgins estavam com o bebê. Cam trouxera Michelle, Wendell viera com a namorada Katheryn, e Booth com Parker, que a ajudava a levar as coisas à mesa, da qual seus amigos já ocupavam um espaço.

-... Que não mãe. – Michelle finalizou a frase arrancando um sorriso de Ângela e Hodgins e um olhar descrente de Cam. –Além do mais, eu gostaria de te ver casada, não que tenha que ser uma prioridade, desde que você esteja feliz, – E sorriu. - seria ótimo. - Acrescentou.

Cam a mirou envergonhada, e Michelle gargalhou, Brennan, Parker, Ângela e Hodgins seguiram-na no gesto.

-Eu em particular, sou muito feliz no casamento... – Ângela comentou dando um selinho no marido e olhando para o filho no carrinho ao seu lado. Dormindo tranquilamente. Hodgins concordou.

Booth também sorriu e apontou a cadeira ao lado dele para o filho ocupar, e este deixou os pratos na mesa, e deu a volta sentando ao lado do pai. Todos ainda riam Booth tentou se ajeitar na cadeira, e com a ajuda de Michelle Brennan levantou a bandeja para colocá-la na mesa, depois pegou uma taça de vinho, e Parker encarou o pai e Brennan finalmente falando:

-Viu Bones? Agora só falta o papai te pedir em namoro, depois em casamento, e você dizer que aceita. – Ele disse com simplicidade e erguendo os olhos para fitá-la. O que Brennan tinha nas mãos encontrou o chão, assim como o próprio Booth, com cadeira e tudo.

-Wow. - Ângela falou baixinho após poucos segundos do desastre ocorrido. O olhares estavam todos alheios aos próprios de Brennan e Parker, que não se desviavam. Booth ergueu a mão apoiando-se na mesa e finalmente levantando-se, com a ajuda de Hodgins e Michelle. Parker olhava o pai com uma expressão confusa e até envergonhada.

Como ele caiu se nem mesmo-?

O silêncio reinou nos segundos seguintes, e a única coisa ouvida no aposento, era o bater do copo de Parker na mesa de vidro, e um suspirou frustrado do garoto ao encarar seu pai e parceira, os olhares sem se desviar, sem se desconectar.

-Ninguém vai dizer nada? – Parker finalmente falou. Uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Acho que todos nós desaprendemos a falar... - Hodgins comentou baixo só para ele. E o garoto suspirou.

-Isso é estúpido! – Ele continuou, e agora todos os olhares se voltaram para ele, curiosos e confusos. Inclusive Brennan e o seu pai. –Vocês são... - Ele buscou uma explicação lógica, algo que Bones entenderia, que seu pai entenderia. E achou. - Estupidamente adultos! – E com um aceno de desaprovação, ele desceu da cadeira, e se dirigiu a cozinha para apanhar um pano já que Brennan permaneceu estática, e o vinho ainda manchava o chão...

Agora todos simplesmente sorriam.

Inclusive o casal, que ainda se mirava.

E de modo algum discordaram.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-Ele dormiu... – Ela sorriu e olhou para Ângela, que agora a seguia para seu quarto. Brennan virou-se para o armário em busca de uma manta para Parker, mas ao ouvir um suspiro pesado da amiga se virou para encará-la, enquanto essa mesma já fechava a porta.

-Devia ouvir seu enteado. - Angie soltou e a amiga girou o corpo para encará-la.

-Parker não é meu enteado.

-Então devia ouvir seu coração.

-Têm sangue, veias... E ele-.

-Esquece a parte científica. - Ângela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo encarando-a, e mesmo sem saber ler as pessoas, ela conhecia Ângela, e quando ela fazia aquela pose, significava que estava pronta a ter a última palavra. –Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer Brennan.

-Odeio quando faz isso. – A antropóloga declarou baixo tentando passar pela artista e sair de seu próprio quarto. Sem sucesso.

-Sabe que eu estou certa. – Ela volveu baixo, e ao mesmo tempo desafiante, ainda segurando a porta. Brennan estacou e a encarou descrente.

-O que quer que eu faça Angie? – Brennan também cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e arqueou a cabeça um pouco de lado esperando uma resposta. Ângela simplesmente sorriu, e por um momento, ela se arrependeu de ter perguntado.

-Vou pra casa. E você, agarre o Booth. – Ela disse e simplesmente abriu a porta, e pela segunda vez naquela noite, Brennan teve a impressão que não sabia falar. Mesmo sabendo que era científicamente impossível.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

Ela o cobriu e ele virou-se de lado agora puxando consigo a coberta.

Brennan sorriu e se virou para seu parceiro logo ao seu lado, que tinha também um sorriso no rosto.

Depois saíram do quarto, voltando para a cozinha, onde ela pegou duas taças de vinho e ofereceu uma a ele, que aceitou prontamente. Encheu-a e bebeu um pouco, mas Booth a encarava. Na verdade estudava seus movimentos.

-Ficou zangada com ele...?

Brennan o fitou confusa, mas ele apenas encarava um ponto interessante atrás dela.

-Com... Parker? – Ela perguntou, e Booth simplesmente ergueu os olhos para mirá-la. Então ela apenas sorriu. Um daqueles sorrisos genuínos que ela tinha e respondiam tudo o que ele precisava saber. –Por que eu ficaria zangada com ele?

-Não sei... Você... – Ele levou a mão atrás da cabeça, e ela apenas deu alguns passos se aproximando. –O Parker incorporou alguns aspectos da atropóloga preferida dele... – E sorriu charmosamente. Ela também sorriu com aquela declaração.

-Você ficou zangado com ele? – Ela devolveu a pergunta e ele deu de ombros. –Você caiu da cadeira Booth. - E declarou o evento que fez Angie comentar com ele que devia era ter caído do "precipício", e ele adquiriu tons de vermelho apenas lembrando-se disso.

-De surpresa...! – Ele esclareceu e sua voz subiu algumas oitavas. Depois continuou –Além do que, eu não vi que havia colocado a cadeira em cima do tapete e ela ficou mancando, Bones.

Ele também deu outro passo na direção dela, e Brennan mais dois ao ouvir seu apelido. A distância entre eles, apenas pelo espaço de corpos que estavam a milímetros um do outro.

-E... O que fazemos agora? - Ela perguntou enfim.

-Não sei. O que fazemos agora? - Ele devolveu.

-Acho que eu já sei...

E sorriu finalmente rompendo as distâncias e estabelecendo o contato que desejavam, desejam...

Em um beijo terno, porém urgente de ambos.

Um beijo diferente...

_Não era como o primeiro, que foi provocado pelos altos níveis de álcool;_

_Nem como o segundo, que ocorreu por uma chantagem bem-vinda de Caroline em pleno natal;_

_Muito menos como o último, que fora desesperado e confuso...** Esse** era diferente._

Esse era... Especial. Era compartilhado de tamanha intensidade e desejo de ambas as partes, e com um enorme sorriso, de um pequeno loiro, que jazia na porta nesse instante e comemorava o feito. Pensando consigo mesmo um "_até que enfim_"!

-Eu te amo Bones... – A voz de Booth a fez sorrir, as testas coladas. Ela ergueu os olhos para mirá-lo e o beijou novamente, dessa vez mais apaixonadamente...

* * *

><p>Clima de final, mas é o penúltimo capítulo.<p>

Estou ansiosa mesmo é pelo seasion finale de Bones... Mas enquanto HH nos mata de ansiedade, nós, nos matamos de imaginar o rumo que eles podem tomar, e eu nem preciso dizer que gostaria muito que o Parker se aproximasse mais da "Bones". Só espero que chegue logo...

Continuem comentando...


	10. Chapter 9

**Título:** O loirinho no Limbo.

**Legenda:** -Normal: Fala._ Itálico_: lembrança ou pensamento.** Negrito:** Dar ênfase. Ex: Não. **Eu** não vou convidá-lo.

**Autora:** Marina

**Categoria:** Bones

**Advertências**: ^^ Não deixe de ler ^^

**Classificação:** Livre K/K+

**Capítulos**: 9/9

**Completa: **Sim

**Sinopse:** "Cansado de vê-los apenas como amigos, Parker decide mudar o rumo da história de Brennan e seu pai, e com a ajuda de Ângela, ele quer mais que tudo que sejam mais que parceiros".

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX: O loirinho no Limbo. <strong>

-Tinha um bem grande Bones...! – Parker abriu os braços para enfatizar seu ponto e ela apenas sorriu do gesto dele. –Ali! – As atenções de ambos se voltaram para o objeto de desejo do garoto. Um polvo azul, -que se ele pudesse comparar, teria o seu tamanho-, ocupando o espaço de "objetos prêmio".

-Você quer aquele? – Ela o mirou com um sorriso convencido, e ele sabia que ela conseguiria _aquele_.

-Você consegue? – Ele precisava perguntar, mesmo sabendo a resposta. Ainda com uma expressão divertida no rosto, Brennan ergueu a arma a altura dos olhos, e acertou nos locais de maior dificuldade, mas maior número de pontos.

O homem balançou a cabeça encantado pela perfeição da execução de disparos.

-Parabéns. – Ele se aproximou do objeto e o pegou, entregando-o a mulher, que depositou o rifle na bancada e pegou o bicho de pelúcia, passando-o ao garoto, que sorriu abertamente abraçando o animal, para poder carregá-lo, já que este era do seu tamanho...

-Nossa... Ele é enorme...! – Parker declarou o óbvio e ela apenas riu do entusiasmo infantil.

-Mas... Você sabe que isso está errado, certo?

-O que está errado? - Perguntou confuso, e se virou para o animal de pelúcia.

Ele olhava o brinquedo procurando uma falha que ela provavelmente vira, e ele não. Alcançando um banco, os dois se sentaram, absortos em seus próprios momentos, e não percebendo os que estavam a volta no parque. Em especial, um homem que segurava dois saquinhos de pipoca e três algodões doces nas mãos e escorou-se a alguns metros deles esperando o desfecho da conversa, e se esquecendo completamente de seu interesse em "_onde_" e "_como_" ela conseguiu aquele brinquedo para o garoto.

-Polvos não são azuis. – Ela disse e ele ergueu os olhos para ela um sorriso ameaçando aparecer em seus lábios. –Não dessa forma, completamente... - E virou a cabeça de lado observando atentamente o brinquedo e a coloração que este possuía. E ele gargalhou. O sorriso nunca deixando os lábios dele, e Brennan agora o encarou, mas confusa. -Que foi?

-Nada... É que... Você é incrível, Bones! – Abandonando seu brinquedo no banco, ele deu a volta pra abraçá-la e ela retribuiu o gesto, confusa, fascinada...

-Oi... – Os dois se viraram para Booth, Parker saiu do colo de Brennan em um salto, e alcançou um dos algodões doces, ele ofereceu o saquinho de pipoca a ela, que fechou um pouco a expressão ao ver Parker disputar entre o algodão e a pipoca.

-Booth... - Ela o chamou assim que avistou tantos doces. Ele sorriu como só ele fazia...

-Hoje é um dia especial Bones, e algodão doce e pipoca é especial!

-Você não devia entupi-lo de tanta besteira! Faz mal ao desenvolvimento dele...

Parker se sentou novamente no banco, e prendeu seu olhar nos dois adultos a sua frente, alternando entre a pipoca e o algodão-doce, o seu polvo servindo como companheiro de espetáculo. Ele sempre chamaria esses momentos de espetáculo, porque mesmo parecendo que discutiam, eles sempre acabavam se beijando no final, arrancando uma risada dele mesmo por assisti-los, já que logo esqueciam o porquê do ocorrido.

-É só hoje Bones...

-Você disse isso ontem, quando trouxe hambúrgueres... - Ela franziu o cenho para ele, lembrando-se exatamente dessas mesmas palavras.

-Não se preocupe Temperance. – Ele sorriu travesso e ela apenas o mirou incrédula. –Vamos compensar isso mais tarde, certo amigão? – E olhou para Parker em busca de apoio, gesto seguido por Brennan.

-Concordo com a Bones, mas fazer o quê? Sou viciado.

Os dois adultos riram da brincadeira de Parker, que comeu pipoca e arrancou um belo pedaço de algodão-doce em seguida. Ele depositou um beijo rápido em Brennan, a mão ainda em sua cintura, e depois Booth sugeriu

-Que tal uma última volta antes de irmos pra casa?

-Podemos ir na roda-gigante? – Parker abriu um enorme sorriso com o pedido. Brennan se desvencilhou dele e se sentou no banco com o animal de pelúcia. –O que está fazendo Bones?

-Eu espero aqui. Pode ir com o seu pai... - Ela disse de uma forma que o fez mirá-la incrédulo.

-Nem pensar! – Parker se levantou num pulo entregando ao pai suas guloseimas e alcançando o pulso de Brennan na sequência. –Quero meu pai e minha mã... Você comigo.

Ela sorriu.

Era a segunda vez que ele dizia aquilo, mas diferente da primeira, essa foi de uma forma mais espontânea, e não ciumenta.

Booth também sorriu.

-O que fazemos com ele...? – Ela apontou para o polvo.

-Acho que podemos levá-lo pro cara da roda-gigante guardar lá em baixo... – Booth disse com um sorriso. –Ele não vai se importar.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-Ei! Esse é o fêmur! E essa é a tíbia... Falanges... - Ângela e Brennan se encararam surpresas. Fascinadas, encantadas, contentes, mas principalmente surpresas. –A pélvis... Acho que é um homem por causa desse formato... De coração... Ah, e o crânio. –Eu errei né?

Parker franziu um pouco o cenho encarando as duas mulheres a sua frente. Um sorriso triste em seus lábios.

Brennan tinha as mãos nos bolsos e Angie, a prancheta nas mãos. Os olhos e um pequeno sorriso direcionados para a amiga.

-Não você... Não... – Brennan encarou Ângela - Não sei o que dizer. - que riu, porque pela terceira vez, ela perdera a fala.

-Ela quer dizer que está surpresa, e eu também porque você acertou todos os ossos da mesa... – Ângela falou arrancando uma risada do garoto. –Você definitivamente é _o loirinho do Limbo_.

-Não estou familiarizado com esse termo. - Ele falou novamente, e exatamente como Brennan e Ângela gargalhou, e Brennan sorriu encabulada.

-Meu Deus, Parker, o que eu fiz com você?

O garoto tirou as próprias luvas que usava. e se aproximou da antropóloga abraçando-a pela cintura.

-Essa é fácil. – Ele disse e Brennan se abaixou para também abraçá-lo, ele se afastou para olhar nos olhos dela continuando com um sorriso. –Você me transformou em algo que eu não pensei que podia ser de novo, Bones. Alguém querido.

-Onm... – Ângela quem falou ao ver a amiga abraçar o garoto em retorno. Os olhos vermelhos.

**°°°°BB°°°°**

-Hei... – Ela respirou fundo ao sentir os braços dele envolverem-na pela cintura. E repousou a própria cabeça no peito dele. –Cansada?

-Um pouco... – Ela admitiu. –Onde está o Parker?

-Com a Angie. - Ele disse abraçando-a mais firmemente.

-Ele se referiu a mim como "_mãe_" Booth.

-Ele sabe que você não é a Rebecca, mas te considera tanto quanto a ela...

-... Alguém importante. Eu sei. Ele me disse isso. – Ela se virou para olhá-lo nos olhos. –E mesmo sabendo que é biologicamente errado eu não... Eu... – Ela fechou os olhos não encontrando as palavras certas, e apenas sorriu. Ele também sorriu esperando a conclusão, daquela mente brilhante, mas algo assim, era especial, forte, até pra ela. -Eu não achei errado entende?

-Sim, eu entendo Temperance.

-Papai! Bones!

A voz de Parker abaixo deles, os fez se encararem antes de se aproximar da sacada do segundo andar do instituto e olhar pra baixo em seguida. O garoto usava um mini-jaleco azul e acenava freneticamente para atrair a atenção do casal, e assim que obteve, ele fez um sinal positivo para Ângela, do outro lado, que sorriu e imediatamente as luzes se apagaram. Como restara apenas os cinco, seis, com o filho da artista, eles não se importavam. Pelo contrário, adoravam aquele lugar e as surpresas reservadas no mesmo.

Novamente algumas luzes se acenderam, mas o casal do segundo andar sorriu ao ver a imagem em um dos computadores da plataforma logo abaixo de si, as luzes do equipamento como única fonte de iluminação do local, tinham uma foto tirada por Ângela, -que por acaso serviu de "história" na época durante um mês para a artista- e duas recentes, dela com Parker, e dela com Booth que refletiam em todos os vidros do Instituto, tornando-as do tamanho de um outdoor, tornando o local um enorme museu artístico.  
>Ângela sorriu satisfeita assim como Parker, ao ver lá de baixo, mesmo com a pouca luminosidade, o brilho nos olhares de sua melhor amiga, e seu namorado, e o brilho nos olhos do pequeno ao vê-los se beijando, seguido por uma risada gostosa.<br>E bateram os punhos.  
>Cam e Hodgins fizeram sinais aos dois de "<em>ótimo trabalho<em>". Ângela voltou-se para Parker.

-Você é um pequeno gênio.

-Não... Eu sou **o grande Parker**! – E riu da própria caracterização, assim como Angie.

Ele acredita em alma, e nesse momento, teve certeza que podia ver além da dela. De toda a felicidade e brilho que emanava. De toda a tranquilidade e serenidade que tinha em seu olhar, o sorriso, que ocorrera mais nesses dois meses do que nos últimos anos.

Ele acreditava nisso.

Porque ele a amava. Ele a ama.

-Eu amo você... - Ele juntou o pensamento as palavras.

Declarando. Pra ela.

Ela ergueu a cabeça olhando-o nos olhos.

-Eu também amo você Booth...

***°*FIM*°* **

* * *

><p><strong>Muito obrigada pelas Reviews pessoal. <strong>

E respondendo a você Fraan, eu bem que queria que o Parker se aproximasse mais da Brenn, mas eu acho que a sétima temporada vai vir com tudo. E eu também não podia deixar de comentar o quanto gostei do fim... A Emlily conseguiu no fim das contas convencer o HH a aderir sua gravidez a da personagem. O que é maravilhoso pra gente... Exceto a parte de ter que esperar até setembro pra ver o desfecho...

_End **Bones** - I'm Pregnant. You're the Father. _


End file.
